Traditional Instruments
Traditional Instruments (伝統の楽器 Dentō no Gakki) are musical instruments played by those in Saiunkoku. Information There are specific instruments that are representative of each of the Eight Colored Clans and members are often skilled in playing their respective instrument. There are some instruments that have supernatural properties that are either enshrined in a place of the Clan's choosing or in the hands of someone that can control it's powers. They are sometimes used in special rituals or ceremonies. Eight Colored Clans Shi Clan The Traditional Instrument of the Shi Clan is the Guqin (琴の琴 Kin no Koto), not to be mistaken for the Koto (琴 Koto). Kin and Koto translates to "Harp". It is a plucked seven-string musical instrument and it has been played since ancient times, traditionally been favoured by scholars as an instrument of great subtlety and refinement. It is sometimes referred to as "the father of Chinese music" or "the instrument of the sages". Technically, the Guqin is the traditional instrument of the Sou Clan, the first Imperial Clan and it appears that no one knew how to play it in the Shi Clan until Shi Ryuuki learnt from Ou Ki. When Ou Ki plays it, it has the ability to alleviate Uu Uu's fatique and pain but causes Kou Shuurei to suffer. Ran Clan The Traditional Instrument of the Ran Clan is the Ryuuteki (龍笛 Ryūteki). Ryuuteki translates to "Dragon Flute". It is transverse and made out of bamboo. It is used in Gagaku, classical music associated with the Imperial Court. The sound of the Ryuuteki is said to represent the dragons which ascend the skies between the heavenly lights (represented by the Shou) and the people of the earth (represented by the Hichiriki). The Ryuuteki is owned by by Ran Ryuuren and when he plays it, it gives everyone a headache. It is unknown if he isn't able to play it well or if he chooses to play it that way. After the Houkyou in Kyuusai Cove was destroyed, the flute demonstrated immortal-like power and was revealed to have the ability to calm angry spirits and deities. Kou Clan (紅) The Traditional Instrument of the Kou Clan is the Biwa (琵琶 Biwa). Biwa translates to "Lute". It is teardrop shaped and has a short neck and frets. It is often used in narrative storytelling and the chosen instrument of Benten, Deity of music, eloquence, poetry, and education. Kou Shouka and Kou Gyokukan are known to be extremely talented players but after Shouka assassinated Gyokukan, he refused to play it for anyone, no matter how much his younger brothers asked him to. Hyou Clan The Traditional Instrument of the Hyou Clan is the Erhu (二胡 Niko). Niko translates to "Elephant". It is a two-stringed bowed musical instrument. It has a history of over 4,000 years and has its roots in the culture of nomadic people in Asia. It is used as a solo instrument as well as in small ensembles and large orchestras. Though it has only two strings, the Erhu has a soaring voice and emotional quality. A very versatile instrument, it is used in both traditional and contemporary music arrangements. There is a Erhu, that belonged to Sou Yuki, enshrined alongside Houkyou in a shrine belonging to the Hyou Clan on Houkyou Mountain. Hyou Shusui played the Erhu in an attempt to calm the shaking earth after the Houkyou in Kyuusai Cove was destroyed. Shuurei learnt to play the Erhu from her mother, Kou Shoukun, who most likely learnt to play it when she imprisoned by the Hyou Clan. Category:Items